muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fat Blue
Some More Fat Blue Characters Worth Discussing I think we might consider creating pages for the following characters: Mr. Lucky, Billy the Grownup, Farmer Fowler, Gyro Spinneapolis, Pierre Blue, Dirk, Doc Holliday, the carnival barker, Forgetful Jones' mother, and Old Mother Hubbard's Dog, who is clearly made from a Muppet pattern. Plus, a close-up picture of Barry Rhymie. Also there have been at least two Fat Blue Mailmen and Bakers, so maybe we should create pages for those jobs like we did for librarians. You might not agree with all of the characters I put down, and they are just ideas. So let me know your opinions. Garrettk41 17:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I just thought of some more. How about King Wasteful V, the royal doctor from "The King's Apples", Ernie and Bert's dumb doctor, the lost and found clerk who helps Little Bo Peep, the man from Twenty-four Hour Emergency Counting Service, and I guess that's it. I know it's an awful lot of characters. But like I said, they're just suggestions. Anyone else know of any other characters they'd like articles on? Garrettk41 03:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think any character with a name is worth making a page for. If they have a job and not a name, like the carnival barker or the lost and found clerk, then I don't think they need a page -- unless there's something particularly interesting to say about them. -- Danny (talk) 01:10, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'd also encourage you to create pages for the named characters yourself, Garrett. I have no idea who you're even referring to in most of your request lists, and in general, the best way to fill a worthwhile gap is to create the article (and specify who the character is, what sketch they were in, etc.). If you start the page with those basic details but need help, feel free to ask, and if it's clear who you're talking about *and* where the sketch can be found, it's easy for other users to upload a picture *if* it's available. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:46, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I just might try that, Andrew. The only thing is I don't consider myself that great at writing articles. Sometimes I get confused on how to best word things. Also, I'm not always certain who voice the characters, but I bet other people would. Just out of curiosity, which characters that I listed are you not familiar with? And you have a point too, Danny. I guess characters whose names are not revealed aren't as necessary, although I think the carnival barker is significant because it's revealed that he's dishonest and rigs his games so that no one can win. Garrettk41 03:57, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Pretty much all of them. A blank list of names without images or any context whatsoever doesn't help anyone very much. Specifying who they were and what sketch there in does. And that's the great thing about the Wiki. *Start* the article and someone else can fix the writing, add performers, and so on, but otherwise there's no way of knowing what you're talking about (and in particular, where to find it; include a YouTube link, mention the DVD title or the Sesame Video player which includes it, and so on; if they're discussed elsewhere on the Wiki but don't have a character page, link to the relevant articles). And again, as far as bit characters being significant, ask yourself this: can I say everything there is to say about them on the relevant sketch page? (And if their sketch isn't on the appropriate Cookie Monster or Grover page, add it!) The bit about the barker rigging the game can be said in a one or two sentence description of the sketch, and so on. We do have some pages for minor unnamed characters, mostly from early in the Wiki's history, but by now we're trying to avoid such pages unless there's something particularly notable or unusual about them, or useful background can be added (see Grenadier Guardsman). What I'm basically saying is it would be a good idea to start pages, with the basic info of who the character is and where the sketch can be found, and other users can take it from there. Otherwise, the long lists will remain just that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:18, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yup, I agree. Sometimes things need discussing on this wiki, but starting new character pages is really just up to you to do it. Go ahead and start some! -- Danny (talk) 04:48, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Let's create a page for the newsboy I was thinking that since there's a picture of that tricky newsboy on the Fat Blue page, and since his clip appears on Old School Volume 2, we may as well do a page for him. I myself don't know how, but it would be great if someone else could.Garrettk41 22:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :You mentioned this before, Garrett, and as Danny told you at the time, not every random nameless anything Muppet deserves a page. Everything that could be said about the character is already on the appropriate Ernie sketch page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::I understand, but I think it should be pointed out that there are other characters with even smaller parts who have pages of their own. Take for example Harry from the clip with Kermit going to pick up his t-shirt. He has only one brief line, and off-screen, I might add, and yet he has a whole page to himself. No pressure, I just thought I'd mention it.Garrettk41 00:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::He's an off-screen character and thus a bit more interesting and it doesn't repeat existing info. Basically, Garrett, if you want a page for this newsboy so badly, you'll have to do it yourself. Again, not *every* pattern example needs a corresponding character page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::All right then. Never mind. It was just a suggestion. I'm not desperate for a page or anything. Forget I mentioned it. Garrettk41 23:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC)